Recueil
by Yeliria
Summary: Petites scénettes entre Oliver et Chloé.


**Disclaimer : **Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris pas simple plaisir.

**Note de l'auteur : **Petites scénettes qui me sont passées par la tête.

_Rassurez-vous je me mords pas et c'est tellement agréable de recevoir un petit commentaire, alors n'hésitez pas. Merci de prendre un peu de temps pour me lire._

_********_

_Reviens-moi mon héros_.

« C'est de la folie ! » S'exclama Chloé en s'agitant nerveusement dans la pièce ou se préparait ses héros.

« Tu t'inquiète Acolyte ? » Taquina Oliver en montant la fermeture éclair du gilet qui faisait de lui Green Arrow.

Chloé se figea, se tournant brusquement vers Arrow en lui lançant un regard noir. Comment pouvait-t-il plaisanter devant la gravité de la situation. Après tout ils partaient tous pour une mission à l'aveuglette ou elle serait totalement impuissante en cas de besoin.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de vraiment te rendre compte d'ou tu mets les pieds ! » Hurla Chloé devant le stoisme donc faisait preuve l'homme qui partageait son lit depuis deux mois.

Lisant l'inquiétude dans le regard de sa compagne, Oliver traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées et enlaça Chloé sans prêter attention au regard surpris de leurs amis. Leur relation n'était plus un secret depuis bien longtemps mais ils ne s'étaient jamais montrés intime en public.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » Murmura Oliver en se penchant vers elle. Jamais ils n'avaient verbalisé leur sentimentm jusgeant ceux-ci suffisamment explicite mais ce soir plus que jamais il avait besoin de l'entendre.

« Je t'aime. » Souffla-t-elle sans aucune hésitation en plongeant dans le regard d'Oliver.

Les lèvres d'Oliver s'étirèrent dans un sourire. « Bien. Maintenant embrasse-moi. »

Chloé clôt la mince distance qui séparait leurs lèvres et durant un instant ils en oublièrent le monde qui les entourait, chacun savourant avec délectation le baiser de l'autre. Oliver pouvait partir en mission tranquille il savait qu'elle attendrait son retour.

_Invitation à diner._

Oliver s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, esquissant un sourire sur son visage en voyant le nom de Chloé s'afficher sur son écran. Elle avait, sans aucun doute, reçu le petit cadeau qu'il lui avait envoyé par coursier.

« Bonjour Chloé ». Accueilli-t-il en décrochant.

« Je vois exactement de quel robe verte tu parlais. » Annonça la jeune femme d'une voix amusée à l'autre bout du fil.

« J'espère qu'elle te plait. Pour ma part je n'ai pas résisté à la voir sur toi. » Lança langoureusement Oliver.

« Vraiment ? Tu as de la chance elle est pile à ma taille. »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Je pourrais tracer tes courbes les yeux fermés. » Assura Oliver. Il pu aisément deviner le sourire que Chloé affichait.

« Je suis surprise que tu prennes encore le temps de me choisir des vêtements vu la vitesse à laquelle tu les retires. »

Chloé du se retenir d'éclater de rire en entendant un léger ''Outch'' à l'autre bout du fil signifiant qu'elle avait marqué un point dans leur petit jeu.

« Je te promets que tu garderas celle-ci au moins jusqu'au plat principal. »

« La dernière fois que tu m'as faite ce genre de promesse je n'ai même pas touché à l'entrée. » Rappela Chloé en se mordillant les lèvres à ce souvenir.

« Tu étais sublime. » Assura Oliver sur un ton voilé de désir.

Chloé hocha la tête malgré qu'il ne puisse la voir. « Ce n'est pas une bonne excuse, Oliver. »

« Je me suis rattrapé le lendemain, non ? »

Elle ria. « J'ai à peine eu le temps de découvrir la magnifique table que tu avais dressé avant que la Ligue ne débarque et nous avons passé la soirée devant une pizza et ton écran télé. »

« C'est vrai. » Admis Oliver, mais sans se laisser démonter il rajouta « Mais vois le bon coté des choses, Acolyte, tu as pu savourer ton diner sans craindre mes assauts. »

Chloé acquiesça en souriant avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la magnifique robe verte posée sur son lit. Celle-ci non plus ne résisterait pas bien longtemps.

_Je ne vivrai pas sans toi._

« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ca ?! » Hurla Chloé en déboulant dans l'appartement d'Oliver.

Ce dernier, assis derrière son bureau, soupira avant de lever les yeux sur sa compagne. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir la colère dans ses yeux et s'attendait à tout instant à cet affrontement depuis qu'elle avait découvert la vérité. Il se leva et esquissa un pas en direction de la jeune femme.

« Tu as vraiment dis à Clark de me tenir éloignée de vos recherches ? » Continua-t-elle en s'agitant

« Oui. » Avoua Oliver. « Je n'aime pas leur demander leur aide pour garder la femme que j'aime en sécurité mais le besoin que j'ai de te savoir en vie l'emporte sur ma fierté masculine »

Chloé leva les mains au ciel en signe d'exaspération. « Mais tu ne peux pas m'enfermer dans une cage. J'ai besoin de vivre et de me sentir utile dans ce combat »

« Je sais mais je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose » Admit Oliver d'un ton trahissant sa crainte. « Tu ignore ce que c'est que de te tenir tout les soirs dans mes bras et de te perdre à la minute même ou le sommeil m'emporte. Chaque nuit je vois Brainiac s'en prendre à nouveau à toi et je ne peux rien faire. »

Chloé se radoucit en prenant conscience, une fois encore, de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Elle regarda un instant son amant avant de soupirer en s'approchant de lui.

« Tu te trompe. » Commença Chloé. « Je sais exactement ce que ca fait. Tous les soirs lorsque tu enfiles ton costume pour aller sauver le monde. Te savoir dehors et me demander à chaque minutes si tu rentreras, ca me terrifie » Elle prit une longue inspiration. « Je sais que tu t'inquiète mais nous faisons ce que nous avons à faire. Lorsque nous avons commencé notre relation on s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas laisser nos sentiments interférer dans notre mission. Si mon destin est de mourir alors laisse-moi essayer de faire quelques choses de bien avant »

Chloé se pressa encore un peu plus contre Oliver et caressa sa joue tendrement, plongeant son regard dans le sien pour n'y voir que la certitude de leur amour. Durant un instant le monde s'arrêta de tourner pour eux, un instant d'éternité avant qu'Ollie ne glisse ses bras autour de la jeune femme pour la serrer contre lui, ne faisant plus qu'un.

« Je t'aime tellement. » Souffla Oliver dans le cou de Chloé.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui pour le regarder. « Mais n'essaie plus de me tenir à l'écart. »

Oliver glissa sa main dans les cheveux de sa compagne. « Je te le promet. »

Esquissant un sourire sur son visage, Chloé fit pencher Oliver vers elle et s'empara de ses lèvres, lui volant un baiser intense et profond.

_L'amour est plus fort que la mort._

Chloé regardait avec terreur la scène qui se jouait devant elle. A quelques mètres d'elle, Green Arrow était suspendu dans le vide, la force dans ses bras pour seul lien avec la vie. Autour d'eux le bâtiment s'effondrait, des gros blocs de béton venaient s'écraser sur le mince chemin qui les séparait. D'où elle se trouvait Chloé aurait vite fait de rejoindre la sortie mais il était inconcevable qu'elle abandonne l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle jeta un regard en l'air, guettant la prochaine chute et Oliver su immédiatement à quelle folie elle s'apprêtait à céder.

« Chloé ! Non ! Ne fait pas ca ! » Hurla-t-il en l'implorant.

Sans prêter attention aux ordres de son leader, Chloé s'élança, évitant avec agilité les pierres tombantes. Sans aucune hésitation elle parcouru le chemin qui la séparait d'Oliver, mettant sa propre vie en péril.

« Va t'en ! Sors de la, je t'en pris ! » Répéta-t-il alors que Chloé arrivait a mi-parcours.

« Il n'est pas question que je sorte de la sans toi. » Affirma Chloé d'un ton assuré en reculant d'un pas pour éviter un bloc de béton. « Tiens bon ! »

Oliver grogna devant l'entêtement de la jeune femme et redoubla d'effort pour tenter de remonter. Elle risquait sa vie et il avait bien l'intention d'être toujours de ce monde pour la sermonner une fois à l'extérieur.

Alors qu'il saisit une prise, celle-ci se déroba quand il sentit une pression sur son gilet. Mettant en avant toute la force et la volonté dont elle était capable Chloé tira Oliver qui put se hisser à nouveau sur la corniche. Alors qu'il savourait la sensation du béton sous ses pieds en serrant la jeune femme contre lui, elle soupira de soulagement. Le plus dur était encore à faire. S'approchant d'eux, les multiples explosions leur donnaient le signale d'alarme. Ils devaient sortir de là.

_Les choses évoluent._

Chloé avait beaucoup de peine à garder les pieds sur terre, semblant être entrainée dans un tourbillon de sensations. Goupillée contre le mur par le corps d'Oliver, le temps semblait s'être arrêté depuis que les lèvres d'Ollie s'étaient emparées des siennes. Prise au dépourvu elle avait été heureuse de sentir les bras puissants de son ami l'enlacer alors que ses jambes flageolaient sous elle. Lorsqu'elle noua ses bras autour du coup du jeune homme, il effleura ses lèvres de sa langue, leur quémandant un droit de passage qu'elle lui accorda et leurs langues s'entrainèrent dans une danse enflammée.

La main d'Oliver remonta le long du dos de la jeune femme avant de se nicher dans ses cheveux afin de la garder précieusement contre lui. Il avait imaginé des centaines de fois leur premier baiser mais jamais dans ses circonstances. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, sachant que rien dans leur vie n'était prévisible. Lorsqu'il entendit un léger gémissement sourd il su qu'elle le désirait autant que lui en cet instant. Malgré le plaisir qu'il avait à sentir Chloé dans ses bras il du se faire rage pour s'écarter d'elle, avisant qu'ils étaient encore en mission.

« Ils sont partis ! » Annonça Oliver contre les lèvres de Chloé en jetant un coup d'œil rapide au alentour avant de revenir sur elle. « Est-ce que ca va ? »

Il osait lui demander comment elle allait alors que jamais un homme n'avait éveillé autant de désir en un simple baiser ?

Chloé reprit lentement ses esprits et lui sourit, son regard vert voilé de désir. « Oui, ca va mais j'ai hâte de finir cette mission et qu'on sorte d'ici. ».

La tenant toujours étroitement contre lui, Oliver fronça les sourcils, semblant se renfrogner. « Etait-ce donc si terrible de m'embrasser ? »

« Détrompe toi, c'était très agréable, mais si c'était à refaire alors j'aimerais mieux que nous soyons en sécurité avant tout. » Murmura Chloé en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Oliver afin de s'assurer que la route était dégagée, sans vraiment réaliser l'ambigüité de ses paroles.

Oliver haussa un sourcil intéressé en courbant sa bouche en coin. « Tu veux dire que lorsque nous serons rentrés il y a des chances que nous puissions réitérer cela ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

La jeune femme plongea son regard à nouveau dans les yeux noisette de son ami et esquissa un sourire en hochant la tète. « En effet, cela se pourrait. »

Dans un élan de motivation, Oliver s'écarta de Chloé et saisi sa main. « On sort de là, maintenant. »

Il avait désormais d'autres projets plus intéressants pour la soirée.

_Descente aux enfers._

En franchissant les portes du bar miteux ou elle s'était retrouvé en suivant le GPS d'Oliver, Chloé soupira de le voir assis au comptoir devant un verre de liquide ambré. Sans prêter attention au regard pervers des hommes s'étant retournés à son entrée elle traversa calmement la salle pour le rejoindre.

« Je suis vexée de constater que tu préfère la compagnie d'un whisky à la mienne. » Annonça Chloé en arrivant derrière le jeune homme.

Sans lever les yeux de son verre, Oliver soupira lassement. « Je m'attendais à ta venue mais j'aurais pensé que tu mettrais plus de temps à me retrouver. » Admit-t-il avant d'avaler une longue gorgée d'alcool.

La jeune femme se hissa sur le tabouret a coté de son ami. « Et je te pensais plus prudent, je n'ai eu qu'à suivre le GPS de ta voiture. »

Oliver lâcha un rire amer en se tournant finalement vers son amie. « Ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit dans lequel une jeune femme comme toi devrait s'aventurer. »

Chloé balaya la pièce du regard, notant que certains hommes ne l'avaient pas quitté des yeux, avant de regarder à nouveau Oliver en haussant les épaules. « J'ai connu pire. »

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? » Lâcha Oliver en faisant signe au barman de lui remettre un verre.

Chloé le regarda avaler d'un trait le liquide. « Je m'inquiète pour toi. »

« Cela ne fait pas parti de tes obligations envers la ligue. » Répliqua froidement Oliver.

Sans se laisser démonter par l'attitude de son ami, Chloé répondit du tac-o-tac. « Je ne suis pas là pour la ligue mais pour mon ami. »

« Et tu n'as pas pensé que ton ami était peut-être en quête de solitude ? » Oliver fronça des sourcils défiant à la jeune femme.

Chloé hocha la tête. « Si j'y ai pensé mais quel genre de personne je serais si je le laissais seul alors qu'il va mal ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« A quoi te fies-tu pour porter ton jugement ? »

« Se retrouver dans ce genre de bar à se saouler avec du whisky à 20 dollars la bouteille ce n'est pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. » Railla-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux en regardant son ami dont l'attention était perdue sur un point invisible devant lui. « Il est en train de baisser les bras et ca me fait peur. »

Au ton utilisé par la jeune femme à ses derniers mots, Oliver perçut la crainte qu'elle ressentait. Il leva un regard rougis, trahissant sa faiblesse, sur Chloé et réalisa soudainement à quel point le lien qui les unissait était fort. Jamais depuis leur rencontre elle ne l'avait laissé tomber, voyant en lui l'homme et pas le milliardaire, et ce soir encore elle se montrait sans contexte sa meilleure alliée, son Acolyte.

Oliver hocha finalement la tête. « J'espère que ton ami mesure la chance qu'il a de t'avoir à ses cotés. »

La jeune femme se détendit et ria légèrement. « Je ne manquerais pas de le lui rappeler lorsqu'il aura les idées plus clair. » Elle glissa de son tabouret avant de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami. « Allez, viens Ollie, je te ramène chez toi. »

Oliver acquiesça, remerciant silencieusement la jeune femme pour sa présence et la suivit. Un vieux dicton dit que derrière chaque grand homme se cache une femme, il avait trouvé la sienne.

_Phéromones_

« La douche est toute à toi » Annonça Chloé en faisant son apparition dans le salon, frictionnant vigoureusement ses cheveux blonds avec un linge.

Toujours en costume de Green Arrow, son gilet simplement dezippé sur son torse nu, Oliver leva les yeux sur la jeune femme. Il nota avec gourmandise que quelques perles d'eau glissaient dans son décolleté dévoilé par les boutons défaits de sa chemise.

« Ca ne sera pas de refus. » Dit-t-il en détournant son regard, grimaçant alors que son costume semblait coller à sa peau après le nuage qu'ils avaient essuyé.

« Ouais, et bien ne te réjouis pas trop vite » Commença la jeune femme en soupirant. « Je viens de passer 20 minutes là-dedans et j'ai l'impression de sentir toujours aussi mauvais. »

Oliver émit un léger rire à la moue qu'elle affichait sur son visage en lui prenant la serviette des mains. Il se mit derrière elle et délicatement il sécha ses cheveux, humant le parfum d'huile d'amande douce qui l'enivrait depuis leur rencontre.

« Si ca peut te rassurer tu sens très bon, Acolyte. » Affirma Oliver à voix basse, s'attardant plus que nécessaire.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, troublée par le souffle chaud de son ami courant sur sa nuque. Tentant de faire taire les papillons dans son ventre elle se tourna face à Oliver en souriant timidement.

« Merci » Souffla-t-elle en reprenant le linge. « Des nouvelles du Docteur Hamilton ? » Poursuivit-t-elle en s'écartant d'Oliver, perturbée par l'attraction qu'elle ressentait à la proximité du milliardaire.

Oliver secoua discrètement la tète pour écarter les images qui s'insinuaient déjà dans son esprit et inspira profondément en rejoignant la jeune femme devant l'écran. « D'après les premiers résultats, le nuage de fumé n'était pas toxique mais il poursuit ses recherches. »

« C'est déjà ca. » Chloé se tourna et fut surprise de la mince distance qui la séparait d'Oliver. Elle ne l'avait pas senti s'approcher. Alors que le regard du jeune homme semblait la transpercer, elle baissa les yeux. « Bon et bien je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. »

« La kryptomonstre court toujours, ca serait plus prudent que tu restes ici cette nuit ». Assura Oliver d'une voix suave en se penchant vers la jeune femme, cédant à son désir, pour capturer tendrement ses lèvres.

Bientôt emportés par leur passion, leurs vêtements furent oubliés sur le sol ainsi que l'ordinateur sur lequel bipait un message du Dr. Hamilton les avertissant que le nuage était saturé de puissantes phéromones.

Fin.


End file.
